The Golden Globes
by Hikari-Angelius
Summary: Harry Potter es un afamado actor de cine y, tras interpretar el papel de un joven violinista que se enamora de su compañero, es nominado a los Golden Globes como mejor actor de reparto, el cual gana. Pero, ¿Qué pasara cuando, al llegar a la alfombra


The Golden Globes

Por Hikari-chibi

Resumen: Harry Potter es un afamado actor de cine y, tras interpretar el papel de un joven violinista que se enamora de su compañero, es nominado a los Golden Globes como mejor actor, el cual gana. Pero, ¿Qué pasara cuando, al llegar a la alfombra roja, descubran que el romance fue más allá de la pantalla?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. Rowling, de sus editoriales diversas y del imperio WB, esto lo hago sin recibir nada a cambio (más que uno que otro comment :D)

Advertencia: Este fic es Yaoi/Slash, lo cual implica relaciones chico x chico, cuenta también con mención de semi AU, pues esto habla de algo ocurrido después de la guerra pero en otra parte del mundo, además de que es una final diferente (NOTA: NO existe el epilogo del 7mo libro, si Ginny no se hace lesbiana, que se muera! He dicho! ò0o)

Bien, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, y el primero que publicare en esta cuenta debo agregar (xD), espero les guste y dejen comentarios, antes escribía con otro seudónimo pero tuve problemas y por eso lo deje y borre todo lo que tenia, espero ser mas útil en esta ocasión.

La idea surgió viendo la entrega de premios Golden Globes.

Bien ahora si a leer :3

* * *

The Golden Globes

Por Hikari-chibi

Se veía al fondo una enorme pantalla, portátil para ser mas exactos, en ella se veían dos jóvenes, uno con su gran porte aristócrata y el otro, a tan solo unos pasos de el, con un violín en mano, la escena se fue cerrando dejando ver como poco a poco ambos jóvenes se acercaban, el mas bajo comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, con las mejillas sonrosadas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, acercaron sus rostros un poco mas logrando así rozar sus labios; suave, deleitándose con la promesa de ese frágil contacto y así poco a poco posaron los labios en los del otro, primero tímido y después mas profundo hasta terminar en un beso pasional, que poco a poco con dulzura y rudeza combinada los fue envolviendo a ellos y a los espectadores de aquella pasional escena.

- Y acaban de ver la escena del beso entre Harry Potter y Esteve Grant* nominada a mejor beso de película, a los que no nos acompañaban hace unos momentos soy Helena Morgan y estoy transmitiéndoles en vivo desde la 60 entrega de los Golden Globes Awards- en la pantalla ahora se divisaba la figura de una hermosa mujer, de cabellos castaños rizados, enfundada en flamante vestido Gucci*, tas ella se veía como iban llegando algunas estrellas, que desfilaban por la alfombra roja y posaban para las fotografías de los reporteros y fans, y a su lado se encontraba otra bella mujer, esta vestía un traje azul marino que presumía de ser un Armani*- ¿Tu que opinas Annete?

- Así es Helena, hace unos momentos hablábamos de Harry Potter, el actor que tras su gran entrada el año pasado, en el que fue nominado como mejor actor revelación del año 2002* y en el cual fue indiscutible ganador, es ahora nuevamente nominado para mejor actor junto con su coestrella, Steve Grant, por sus maravillosas actuaciones en la película "Désir impardonnable"*, que además de estas tres nominaciones tiene también nominación a Mejor banda sonora, Mejor vestuario, y Mejor película del año …

- Y es que a pesar de ser una película de índole homosexual ha demostrado un esplendido contenido y una magnifica producción…

- Si, creo que hablo por muchas cuando digo que el romance expresado en la actuación entre los dos jóvenes nos derrite en el alma y que captura la belleza de esta relación.

- Y hablando de los reyes de Roma, aquí vienen- en la pantalla se enfoca la aparición de un hombre joven, no mas de 23 años, piel bronceada, de cabello negro azabache con un look despeinado, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que lucia un esmoquin blanco, no muy ostentoso pero si elegante, y para sorpresa de muchos venia tomado de la mano de nada mas y nada menos que su coestrella Esteve Grant, un joven de su misma edad, un poco mas alto que el, de piel tan blanca como la leche, la cual resaltaba con un elegante traje sastre de Armani en color negro, y de cabellos rubios platinados semi largos cogidos en una coleta baja, este también sonreía de oreja a oreja…- ¡oh dios!…

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Helena ¿estamos presenciando a caso una confirmación publica de la pareja?- ambas mujeres se veían asombradas, mientras veían como la pareja se acercaba

- Buenas noches- dijo el rubio, al que se le notaba claramente divertido por la cara de las mujeres

- Buenas noches joven Esteve- dijo la llamada Helena- igual para usted joven Harry

- Buenas noches- sonrió amable el moreno

- Buenas noches- hablo esta vez Annete que no se había olvidado de que debían entrevistarles- ¿Cómo se encuentran con las nominaciones?

- Grandioso, estoy feliz de que mi trabajo sea reconocido y esta sea mi segunda ocasión aquí- contesto Harry

- ¿Y usted joven Esteve? ¿No se encuentra nervioso al ser nominado junto con su coestrella?

- No para nada la verdad estoy muy agradecido que nos hayan tomado en cuenta a ambos- el rubio no perdía su porte y elegancia, cosa que derretía a ambas mujeres

- Bueno es grato saberse como nominados a los mejores actores pero, ¿en que afectaría a su relación si alguno de los dos ganara? Y mas concretamente ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?- pregunto esta vez Helena, quien se encontraba ansiosa de saber si en verdad eran pareja

- Jajaja…- la risa suave y prolija del azabache la asombro

- Pues esta relación es algo nuevo, esperamos tener un buen futuro y que todo vaya viento en popa- contesto el rubio

- Así es, esta actuación nos ha demostrado que tenemos muy buena química- le sonrió cómplice el menor- si nos permiten debemos continuar- se despidió cortésmente, a los que las aludidas solo asintieron y les dejaron pasar, y una vez recuperado un poco la cordura fue Annete quien reacciono

- Ya lo escucharon Harry Potter y Esteve Grant son pareja, no cabe duda que en esta entrega todo puede pasar, soy Annete Peralta

- Y yo Helena Morgan, vamos a un breve corto comercial y regresamos a la 60 entrega de los Golden Globes Awards.- ambas mujeres sonríen a la pantalla y la imagen cambia por la escena de otra película nominada.

* * *

Habían pasado ya 5 años de que la guerra terminara, muy pronto serian 6, aun recordaba el miedo y la desesperación, el dolor de cargar con tantas perdidas y es que a pesar de haber ganado jamás olvidaría a aquellos que perecieron, a Sirius, a Snape, el cual al final había pedido el perdón, a Remus y Tonks, y a muchos otros.

Le había dolido mucho tomar esa decisión, había dejado a muchos amigos atrás, a Hermione, a Ron, a Ginny, a los que quedaban de sus amigos, a su ahijado, el pobre Teddy, al que con mucho pesar había dejado en Inglaterra, había dudado mucho pero al final había aceptado que solo alejándose podría recuperarse, así fue como emprendió su viaje en busca de su alma, y ese viaje lo había llevado a USA, donde hacia unos años residía, comenzó a llamarle la atención la actuación y entro a estudiarla, cuando se dio cuenta ya había realizado su primer película, la cual lo había llevado al éxito en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero eso no era lo mas gratificante, lo que realmente lo había devuelto a la vida había sido el encontrarse con la única persona que podía devolverle el alma, aquel hermoso hombre que estaba sentado a su lado en aquel salón donde lleno de estrellas, pero de las cuales solo brillaba el, su eterno amor, su vida… su alma…

* * *

Y ahí se encontraba el, alguien que odiaba a los muggles y que había luchado por un pensamiento que al final había sido erróneo, al finalizar la guerra y verse envuelto en la derrota sabia que ya no seria el mismo de antes, no, jamás seria aquel poderoso miembro de una de las familias mas importantes de Inglaterra, del mundo; solo y tras haber perdido a sus padres en la guerra, su madre muerta por ESE y su padre muerto tras las rejas en Azkaban, el por suerte se había salvado, por un capricho del destino podría decirse. Así que decidió empezar de nuevo y reivindicarse trabajando a la manera que por muchos años odio, comenzó estudiando Admón. Empresarial*, por suerte aun contaba con la mayor parte de su fortuna lo que le ayudo a mudarse a USA y pagar la colegiatura, pero un día de su tercer grado, un hombre de unos cuarenta le invito a ser modelo, y movido por la curiosidad y el saberse que aun era un hombre apuesto acepto; del modelaje paso a la actuación y pronto se convirtió en uno de los hombres mas sexys del mundo, otra vez.

Pero el destino es caprichoso y justo cuando creyó que se había desecho de su pasado apareció el, le habían invitado a hacer la audición para una película de amor homosexual, algo que le había sorprendido pero que le llamaba la atención, y el día que le dijeron que obtuvo el papel y le presentaron a su coestrella, su vida dio un vuelco, era el… aquel chico, no tan chico, que lo había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio en la tienda de Madame Malkin, con cabello enmarañado, su sonrisa blanca adornada por una par de carnosos labios, y esos ojos, aquellos ojos que le arrancaban el alma, lo llevaban al cielo y lo traían de vuelta al suelo en tan solo segundos, esas hermosas esmeraldas con las que había soñado mas de una vez.

- ¿Draco?- había dicho en primera instancia su eterno amor, pero no, eso no podía ser se había prometido así mismo olvidar su pasado, enterrar su anterior vida junto a sus padres, enterrando también a su anterior yo y el amor que le profesaba a ese ojiverde aunque este ya le había dicho anteriormente que lo amaba, tal vez, solo tal vez por eso no pudo seguir mas con su anterior vida.

- Se equivoca joven, mi nombre es Esteve…- le corrigió, aun así oír esa voz, con la que tantas noches había soñado, era como oír el cantico celestial de los ángeles pero no se permitió flaquear, solo había conservado algo de su anterior vida y eso era el saber actuar- Grant, Esteve Grant a su servicio- dijo fríamente

- No me engañas- le desafío con fuego en su mirada, ese fuego que tanto había extrañado- tu eres Malfoy, MI Draco Malfoy…- sentencio y, mandando al cuerno todo, le beso, ahí fue cuando se derrumbo; por que, una vez mas, había perdido la batalla, contra el niño-que-vivió-y-venció…

La emoción con la que aplaudían los que se encontraban en ese lugar lo trajo de nuevo al presente, no estaba en el foro de dirección de aquella película donde se reencontró con Harry, sino mas bien estaba en la celebración de la entrega de los Golden Globes, y a su lado se encontraba el, radiante y hermoso como siempre debió ser…

- ¿Te encuentras bien, amor?- le pregunto el moreno un poco preocupado- estas… distante.

- Eh… Estoy bien Harry, solo estaba pensando en que la próxima semana debemos ir a Francia para…- pero no continuo un beso fugaz le acalló

- Cariño estamos en una entrega de premios ¿podrías dejar de pensar en el trabajo? Al menos un momento- le rogo con esas enormes esmeraldas

- Bien- le sonrió el rubio y cuando iba a decirle algo mas la voz del anfitrión los saco de su platica

- Y ahora con ustedes para entregar el premio a Mejor beso de película la bella Elizabeth Blue- en ese momento subió al escenario una despampanante rubia con rizos en chongo, vestía un Eli Saab* de color azul turquesa con pedrería de la misma gama, sonrió a los espectadores y recibió el sobre de una de las edecanes

- Buenas noches, como ustedes sabrán me toca dar el Golden Globe a Mejor Beso de Película, y los nominados son…- en la pantalla que se encontraba encima de su cabeza desfilaban escenas de los besos nominados mientras ella hablaba- Julia Roberts y Richard Gire en "Pretty Woman"*, Sandra Bullock y Anthony Lakes en "Hechizo de amor"*, Harry Potter y Esteve Grant en "Désir impardonnable", Danielle Amett y Oscar Wilde en "Moulan Ruge" y Charlotte Pierre y Christian Bravo en "Amaneciendo a tu lado"- termino de nombrar a los nominados y se oyó un redoble de tambores- y los ganadores son… Harry Potter y Esteve Grant por "Désir impardonnable"- el vitoreo de sus compañeros los emocionaron, era el segundo globo que se llevaban esa noche, subieron al escenario juntos, mas no tomados de la mano, fue Draco en hablar primero

- Gracias por esto- dijo alzando el globo- es grandioso saber que somos el mejor beso del año- y todos en el lugar estallaron en risas junto con el

- Si al menos sabemos que no nos vemos feos- mas risas de parte de sus compañeros actores, de pronto desde la multitud se podía oír como pedían una repetición del beso*

- Beso, beso…- y ellos disfrutando del ambiente se fueron acercando, poco a poco, con tranquilidad el menor puso sus manos en el pecho del rubio, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus labios suaves y calientes, el contacto de una suave caricia, tan solo un roce y cuando los espectadores creían que comenzarían un beso el menor se separo bruscamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- ¡¡¡Gracias!!!- y bajaron ahora si tomados de la mano con enormes sonrisas y con el premio en brazos, llegaron a su mesa y se sonrieron

- Te amo…- le susurro el menor

- ¿Aunque te gane el Globo a mejor actor?

- Aunque me ganes,- afirmo con seguridad- no importa porque yo tengo un mejor premio- le dijo confidencial y con un extraño brillo en los ojos

- Ya veremos- le susurro en la oreja y lamio su lóbulo

- Aquí no Draco, ya celebraremos mas tarde- le sonrió pícaro

- Claro que si…

* * *

Las entregas continuaron, ganaron otro Globo, estaban felices su trabajo dejaba frutos y el momento que estaban esperando se acercaba, así como el antepenúltimo premio de la noche el anfitrión dio la bienvenida a quien lo entregaría…

- Y ahora para otorgar el premio a mejor actor del año, muchos lo conocerán por su magnifica labor comunitaria, otros por su grandioso talento en los escenarios, con ustedes Arthur Whelmart- y subió al escenario un hombre que aparentaba unos 50 con un traje de gala color negro, con sonrisa bonachona y un excéntrico par de lentes

- Y los nominados a Mejor actor son- se aparecían las escenas de dichos actores cuando los nombraba, William Levi* por "Yesterday", Richard Gire por "Pretty Woman", Esteve Grant – Draco sonrió con arrogancia como en sus tiempos de escuela- por "Désir impardonnable", Thomas Daniel por "Momentos" y no menos importante Harry Potter- Harry tomo la mano de su amor- por "Désir impardonnable"…- se voltearon a ver, no hacían falta las palabras, no importaba quien ganara ya no eran los mismos chiquillos de antes, Draco sabia que aunque Harry ganara el ya no tenia por que sentirse menos, ya no eran Draco-el-niño-mimado-Malfoy ni Harry-oh-maravilloso-Potter, eran Draco y Harry, amigos, novios, amantes, eran iguales y se tenían el uno al otro, era el momento de demostrárselo…- y el ganador es…- apretó mas su mano entorno a la de su amante- ¡Harry Potter por "Désir impardonnable"!- sus compañeros vitorearon era el tercero de la noche, ellos se levantaron juntos, Draco le abrazo y le beso la coronilla, Harry le sonrió y le susurro un "Te amo" antes de subir al escenario donde recibió su Globo y se acomodo en el estrado a agradecer

- Que decir, esto es muy gratificante, cuando rodábamos "Désir impardonnable" me sentía muy tímido, es un guion con una temática fuerte y ni que decir de mi coestrella, sobre todo en la cama, ¡esta para ponerse mas nervioso!- muchos de los presentes rieron- poniéndome serio esto no lo pude haber logrado sin el apoyo de nuestro magnifico director, tampoco sin el maravilloso trabajo de los guionistas y mucho menos sin la condicional ayuda de Esteve, sin mas debo decir que esto es por y para…- levanto el Globo- Draco Malfoy- muchos de los presentes quedaron extrañados al oír el nombre, el único sin contrariedad en su rostro era Esteve Grant- ¡gracias!- bajo del estrado con la mas hermosas de las sonrisas que Draco le había visto y justo cuando estuvo a su lado se lo dio- es para ti… Draco- aunque esto nadie lo vio…

* * *

Estaban en la suite del Hotel Michelangelo*, estaba decorada de la manera clásica europea, en colores durazno y terracota con alguno toques de beige y marfil, poseía una hermosa cama matrimonial adoselada, de caoba pulida, con cortinaje y sabanas de seda cruda, Draco se encontraba desatándose el nudo de la corbata mientras Harry le observaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con esa sonrisa gatuna que lo caracterizaba a los ojos del rubio.

La premiación había terminado de maravilla, habían ganado cuatro Globos, incluyendo Mejor película del año, y se habían topado con muchas invitaciones para proyectos futuros, mejor no podían estar, bueno tal vez si…

- Draco- susurro, maulló mas bien, Harry desde su posición

- Dime- se acerco a el acomodándose, aun de pie, entre sus piernas abiertas de manera que la cara del moreno quedaba a la altura la pelvis del mayor

- ¿Estas enojado?- pregunto con carita de cordero a medio degollar, aquella que le ponía cuando pedía perdón

- ¿Por?- sabia a que se refería, pero quería torturarlo un rato, aunque no estuviera enojado eso no le quitaba querer divertirse a costa de la pena de su novio

- Por que… te gane- sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pues ya planeaba como contentar al rubio

- No… mucho- le sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa que ponía cuando quería seducirlo hasta acorralarlo en la cama

- Mmm… yo se como bajarte el enojo- sonrió dulce y cautivador el menor mientras que sus manos se posaban en los glúteos del rubio…

- Oh… claro que lo sabes Harry- y le tumbo en la cama para besarle

- Te amo…

- Y también… te amo.

- Draco…

Tal vez le había costado mucho encontrarlo, pero jamás se rindió, por que desde que se había ido su alma no se estaba en paz, por que siempre le había amado… por que era SU Draco… y ahora entre sus brazos casi seis años después de que se le había declarado lo tenia para el… solo para el. Aunque eso significase ganarle todos y cada uno de los Golden Globes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡¡Se acabo!!

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen review *-* Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo pues no tenia idea de cómo son en realidad los Golden Globes, solo se que presentan a los nominados y los premian xD ni siquiera estoy segura de que esos premios los den D:

Bien unas cuantas aclaraciones ejem…

Esteve Grant: Draco huyo del mundo mágico y a la tumba de sus padres prometió iniciar de nuevo, aunque eso significase dejar de tener su apellido, pues ya no era tan glorioso como antes.

Gucci: Este es uno de los poco diseñadores que conozco… sorry

Armani: Ni siquiera estoy segura si Armani hace vestidos de mujer pero ahí esta :D

Mejor actor revelación del año 2002: Esto es por que situo la historia 6 años después de la guerra, si no me equivoco en el 2003, y como Harry empezó un año atrás con las películas pues ahí tienen ._.

"Désir impardonnable": En francés significa Deseo imperdonable, óseas en si habla de una relación no posible, si alguien quiere leer de que trata díganme, a ver si mi animo a escribirla aunque seria en originales D:

Admón. Empresarial: O administración de empresas como quieran llamarlo.

Elii Saab: La verdad no lo conozco pero dicen que su trabajo es bueno.

Julia Roberts y Richard Gire en "Pretty Woman": Esta si es una película, pero no es del 2000 es mas bien de los 90's

Sandra Bullock y Anthony Lakes en "Hechizo de amor": no se como se llamaba el actor de esa película así que lo invente :3 y también es noventera

"Moulan Ruge": Tampoco conozco a los actores por eso los invente y la película es hermosa *-*

Repetición del beso: Esto lo vi en las Mtv movie Awards 2009, con Kristen y Robert por crepúsculo, y me fascino así que quería ver a mis amores haciendo algo así xD

William Levi: Es un actor mexicano de noveles que según dicen es muy guapo… pero pues yo no veo novelas solo le oí el nombre a mi prima y me gusto XD

Hotel Michelangelo: Ya por ultimo este es un hotel muy fino de New York tal como les gusta a los Malfoy aunque ya no sean Malfoy? xD

Espero no haberlos aburrido…- en una esquinita haciendo circulitos- por tanta babosada que escribo…

Y bueno si quieren que escriba el lemmon pídanlo y lo hare como bonus ^^ ya tengo ideas pervertidas para hacerlo o si quieren saber como fue el rodaje, mi cerebruto ya esta maquinándolo *w*

Gracias por leer :D

HiKaRi


End file.
